RUMAH BER'PENGHUNI?
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Sasuke khawatir dgn kbiasaan mimpi buruk Naruto. Setiap hari,setelah mrk pindah kerumah barunya pasti Naruto selalu mimpi buruk./ "Kenapa aku harus berhalusinasi melihat wanita berdiiri disudut gudang sih?/ Lalu, pertemuannya dengan Shion, wanita yang mengaku paranormal membuat Naruto sedikit merasa takut/ Dan hilangnya Menma, menjawab semuanya. SASUNARU,BL, HOROR IN SEPTEMBER SNSL


"Sasuke! Menma!"

Angin yang dingin meniup rambut Naruto dengan kencang sampai menerpa wajahnya, menembus baju hangatnya yang tebal. Daun-daun ek berputar diantara batu nisan granit dan akar-akar pohon yang menjalar keluar menyembul tanah, dahan-dahan pohon bergoyang melambai bagaikan sepasang tangan yang mengapung diudara. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin, bibir serta pipinya mati rasa. Namun ia tetap berdiri menghadap angin ganas yang bergemuruh, berteriak kearahnya dan menantang.

"Sasuke! Menma!"

Ia terus memanggil dua orang yang begitu ia cintai dengan lantang, begitu kencang memanggil suami beserta puteranya. Cuaca malam ini begitu suram, seakan dimaksudkan untuk menakuti Naruto. Tidak akan berhasil. Lelaki itu masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Brengsek! Kembalikan mereka! Keluar kau biadab!" teriaknya lagi kepada pohon-pohon besar yang bisu itu.

**_Siiiiing~_**

Hanya suara angin yang menjawab. Suasana kuburan begitu sepi dan hening tak berkehidupan. Hanya ada udara dingin dan kegelepan yang membuat bulu roma berdiri dihempasnya. Mencekam.

**_Krusuuuk!_**

Sehelai daun ek kering terlihat seperti tangan keriput berwarna cokelat menghampiri kakinya dengan cepat. "GYAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berlari dari kejaran tangan keriput itu. "BRENGSEK!" Umpatnya terus menoleh kebelakang. Pikirannya dilanda frustasi serta amarah yang menggelak ditenggorokannya. Ketakutannya bahkan sekarang menghasilkan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya yang seindah safir. Bukan, bukan sosok menyeramkan berwajah pucat dengan rambut panjang itu yang ia takutkan. Melainkan..

"SASUKEEEE! MENMAAA!"

Ia hanya takut kehilangan dua orang itu. "Hiks.. KEMBALIKAN MEREKA SETAN SIALAN!" dalam larinya yang terasa semakin berat Naruto terus berteriak putus asa. Terus meminta agar suami dan anaknya dikembalikan. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? "Kemana kau membawa mereka.. hosh hoshh..?!" Naruto berhenti berlari saat tangan itu lenyap begitu saja, dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya begitu liar. Ternyata sosok itu menghilang, Naruto sendirian ditengah kuburan, ditemani angin yang terus bergemuruh.

Dia memutar badannya– lalu napasnya tercekat dengan mata yang membola sempurna.

Dan..

Sosok itu mencekiknya..

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE: HOROR, MISTERY, ROMANCE, SUPRANATURAL,FAMILLY.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Main cast: Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, Shion, Yamato. **

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO (males ngedit), OOC, Oneshoot, Alur yang memaksa, Mpreg, Dapat menyebabkan keparnoan, dll**

**TITTLE: RUMAH BERHANTU**

**Naruto: 25 tahun, Sasuke: 27 tahun, Menma: 3 tahun**

Summary: Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan kebiasaan mimpi buruk Naruto. Setiap hari, setelah mereka pindah kerumah barunya pasti Naruto selalu bangun tiap malam dengan tubuh menggigil./ "Kenapa aku harus berhalusinasi melihat wanita berdiiri disudut gudang sih?/ Lalu, pertemuannya dengan Shion, wanita yang mengaku paranormal membuat Naruto sedikit merasa takut/ Dan hilangnya Menma, menjawab semuanya/ YAOI, SASUNARU, MPREG, HOROR IN SEPTEMBER SNSL

.

.

.

* * *

Sunagakure, 05-Juli- 2009 **(Mimpi Buruk, isyarat undangan)**

"Hah.. Hah..Hah!"

Keringat dingin mengalir diwajah pucat Naruto. Pria itu terbangun dengan keadaan menggigil hebat, pancaran safir yang membelalak adalah bukti ketakutan besarnya. Sasuke ikut terbangun dalam tidurnya, setelah melihat keadaan 'istrinya' Sasuke dengan cepat mendekap tubuh polos Naruto dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, desah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tenanglah Naru.. Itu hanya mimpi buruk, aku disini.. Aku disini," lirih Sasuke menenangkan, berbisik ditelinga Naruto dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya pria yang sudah menjadi suami Naruto sejak 5 tahun lalu itu sangat khawatir.

Tubuh tegang Naruto melemas. Dengan sedikit bergetar ia memeluk tubuh –yang sama polosnya dengannya –sangat erat. "Suke, aku mau Menma.., " lirih Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau mimpi itu lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Pria itu mendesah panjang. Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan kebiasaan mimpi buruk Naruto, sudah 1 minggu dan itu sejak mereka pindah kerumah barunya. "Tak apa, itu hanya mimpi," ujar Sasuke penuh sayang seraya mengecup dahi Naruto kemudian sekilas dibibirnya membuat Naruto kembali tenang.

"Aku mau kita tidur bersama Menma."

Setelah mendengar apa yang isrtinya katakan, Sasuke segera bangkit. Mengambil piyama yang tercecer dilantai dan segera memakainya, begitu pula Naruto. Pasangan suami-'istri' Uchiha itupun bergegas kekamar sebelah, dimana Menma sang anak sedang tertidur nyenyak.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke segera menghidupkan lampu kamar Menma. Sementara Naruto langsung melesat keranjang ukuran balita berwarna biru muda yang ditiduri anaknya dan dengan tak sabar menggendong Menma kedalam pelukannya, seakan takut kehilangan. Sasuke menghampiri mereka kemudian mengecup puncak kepala anaknya yang sepertinya mulai terbangun karena gangguan Sang Kaa-san.

"Ngh.. Kaa-chan?" Lenguh Menma sedikut membuka matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk.

"Tidur bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san ya?" Menma kecil mengangguk digendongan Naruto. "Ayo Suke," ajak Naruto kemudian. Sasuke bergumam khas andalannya untuk menjawab ajakan istrinya. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar Menma, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dibelakang.

Entah perasaan saja atau memang malam ini begitu terasa sunyi untuk Naruto. Dia bahkan dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri terasa bergema dirumah itu.

_Ssshhh.._

Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak merinding saat mendengar suara samar desisan malam. Ia berhenti kemudian menengok kekanan dan kekiri menyusuri ruangan yang sedikit terang karena semua lampu dimatikan, hanya diganti dengan lampu malam yang temaram, menambah aura suram pada rumah itu. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa ia merasa seakan ada yang mengawasi dan mengintainya?

"Kenapa?" tanya sang suami sedikit heran dengan melihat gelagatnya. Naruto lalu berbalik kearah suaminya, dan seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak dengan tubuh menegang.

Deg!

Naruto melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang dibawah tangga. Sosok itu samar terlihat dibelakang Sasuke, tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan menundukan kepalanya yang terbungkus surai hitam panjang. Siapa itu?

"Be.. Dobe? Hey! Kau kenapa?" Tepukan tangan Sasuke pada pundaknya berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Pria pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menggeleng dengan cepat kemudian kembali melihat kebelakang melalui pundak suaminya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mendesah lega. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja atau efek dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya saja, sehingga ia sedikit parno. Tidak ada, sosok hantu itu tidak ada, yakinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tak apa, tadi kupikir aku melihat sesuatu. Lupakan!" Ujarnya tersenyum kembali melanjutkan tidur malamnya.

Sasuke mendengus, sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu menyeringai. "Mungkin malam ini aku membuatnya terlalu cape dengan 'permainan' sedikit kasarku," bisiknya mengomentari sikap pasangan hidupnya yang terlihat aneh.

Oke, Apa hubungannya sas?

.

.

**~Esoknya.**. **06-juli-2009** **(Penampakan dan pertemuan yang aneh)~**

Pagi yang indah untuk Naruto. Ia bangun dengan mendapati dua tangan yang berbeda memeluknya, tangan kekar milik Sasuke dan tangan mungil milik Menma dengan dirinya yang pada posisi tengah. Naruto tak langsung beranjak, ia begitu menikmati momen indah ini hingga senyuman kecil tersungging dibibir plumnya. Naruto merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia kalau begini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mempunyai suami sangat tampan yang begitu mencintainya dan mempunyai anak yang tak kalah tampan yang begitu manis dan cerdas . Keluarga yang indah– meskipun mereka bukanlah keluarga yang normal. Ia takkan pernah bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa mereka berdua disisinya, takkan pernah.

"Ung.. Kaa-chan?" suara imut Menma yang entah sejak kapan terbangun mengalihkan Naruto. Safir birunya mendapati sang anak tengah mengucek kelopak matanya lucu. Mau tak mau, Naruto tertawa gemas.

"_Ohayou_.. Sayang!" Naruto mengecup kedua pipi Menma yang langsung dibalas anaknya dengan perlakuan yang sama. "_Ohayou mo_ Sasuke!" Kikikan Naruto terdengar renyah dikamar itu ketika melihat Sasuke cemberut karena tak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti Menma.

_Kiss!_

Dan Naruto bisa melihat senyuman kecil dibibir suaminya selepas memberi _morning kiss _padanya._'Dasar Teme,'_ dengusnya dalam hati– geli.

Sarapan pagi bersama dikediaman baru Uchiha itu berlangsung hangat seperti biasa. Menma yang manja kepada Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke naik pitam karena kecemburuan yang tidak normal. Pada bagian itu Naruto selalu tidak habis pikir pada suaminya.

"Ayolah Teme~ ini sudah tidak lucu. Sampai kapan kau akan marah begitu?" Desah Naruto merajuk seraya merapikan dasi suaminya dengan cekatan. Sekarang mereka sudah diluar rumah, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan berangkat kekantornya. Namun, Sasuke masih mendiamkan Naruto karena si pirang memilih memanjakan Menma ketimbang dirinya. Konyol.

"..." Lagi-lagi Naruto mendesah karena Sasuke masih sok marah. Ingin sekali Naruto memukul kepala keras pantat ayam itu, kalau tidak ingat sekarang ia tidak bisa mengantar Menma ke kesekolahnya– TK Suna, jadi terpaksa harus meminta bantuan suaminya.

"Chk.. Baiklah kau menang, Teme!" Decak si pirang kesal, lalu beralih merapikan baju seragam sang anak dan memeriksa tasnya, sekedar mengecek apakah tidak ada yang ketinggalan dan _good!_ Semuanya beres. Diam-diam si Uchiha seme menyeringai iblis. Rencananya hampir berhasil.

"Nah.. Menma, pagi ini berangkat sama Tou-san ya?" kata Naruto.

"Un!" Menma mengangguk semangat. Anak itu sangat menyerupai Naruto–sangat manis dan ceria. Naruto menggendong balita lucu itu kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oke, Teme aku mengerti apa maumu itu. Ugh.. Malam ini lakukan sesukamu!" _'Dasar Maniak mesum!'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Wajah _baby face_ Naruto mengerucut, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lagi seringai licik nan mesumnya. 'Lakukan sesukamu' itu loh yang membuatnya semangat. Khekhe..

Menma beralih pada gendongan Sasuke. "Tou-chan celem!" celetuk sang bocah menyadari seringai sang ayah. Sasuke mendengus, sebelum mengembalikan wajahnya pada mode datar. Ia lupa anaknya yang satu ini lebih jeli dan pintar ketimbang Kaa-sannya. Oh tentu saja itu karena darah Uchihanya.

"Apanya yang serem, sayang?" Tanya Naruto lembut kepada Menma.

"Kami berangkat," jawab Sasuke cepat sebelum Menma menjawab. Eits.. bisa sia-sia dong usahanya kalau Naruto curiga padanya. Jatah malam harinya bisa batal. Oh tidak, itu buruk sekali.

Naruto tak curiga sama sekali, ia mengangguk. " Ya.. Hati-hati," katanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya, namun Sasuke masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Sasuke? Kenapa diam?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Dobe.."

'_Ya ampun! Kukira dia masih marah!'_ desah dalam hati Naruto seraya memutar matanya bosan kemudian ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas, dan pipi Menma bergiliran. Barulah sang Uchiha seme tersenyum kecil. Si kecilpun terkikik. Tak mau kalah, Sasuke mencium kening Naruto lembut dan berbisik pelan dengan nada menggoda tepat ditelinganya.

"Siap-siap nanti malam, Naru-koi," seringainya yang kontan membuat Naruto merah padam karena mengerti maksud ucapnnya.

"TEME~!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh seraya melesat cepat sebelum Naruto memukulnya. Menma hanya tertawa melihat 'interaksi' kedua orang tuanya yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat. "Tou-chan cepat! Kaa-chan mengejal!" Heboh Menma digendongan sang ayah.

_'Sekali Dobe tetap Dobe,'_ batin Sasuke menyeringai. Ah.. Beruntung sekali dirinya yang mempunyai pasangan hidup sepolos Naruto. Bahkan Ukenya itu tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah ditipu dengan trick yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Poor Naruto.

"Teme~ kemari kau!"

Tapi..

Siapa yang tahu, bahwa kehangatan keluarga kecil itu tak luput dari sepasang mata sayu yang terus mengintainya dibalik jendela.

**_"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_**

* * *

Naruto memandang keseluruh penjuru rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah sapu ditangannya. Ia mendesah panjang. "Ini akan melelahkan," lirihnya . Rumah barunya bisa dikatakan besar, walaupun tak sebesar rumahnya di Konoha. Tapi, keadaannya yang membuat si pirang mendesah. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah ini terlihat usang dan berdebu. Lihat cat dindingnya juga mulai menguning. Rumah ini terlihat suram dan dingin.

"Sepertinya harus dicat baru lagi," katanya terasa menggema.

Naruto tampak mengernyitkan dahinya saat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia sendiri dirumah ini. Entah kenapa ia merasakan.. takut. Akan tetapi, ia tak begitu memikirkannya karena Naruto segera melesat keruang tamu. Rencananya, disanalah ia akan memulai bersih-bersih. Pria pirang itu tampak asik menyapu lantai dengan cekatan. Membersihkan setiap kotoran dan debu yang ada disana.

Bruussh!

"Uhuk.. Uhukk!" Naruto terbatuk saat debu-debu itu berterbangan karena ulahnya yang menyapu terlalu kencang. Tangannya mengucek mata yang kelilipan. Dengan keadaan setengah meram, Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi tamu. "Uhukk.. Sial! Mataku periiih!" Racaunya setengah berlari.

Tapi..

**SET!**

Sekelebat bayangan hitam didepan menghentikan langkahnya. Iris safirnya membola, rasa perihnya juga ia lupakan. "Apa itu tadi?" bisiknya merinding dengan tubuh yang menegang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah.. Itu pasti efek aku kelilipan," gumamnya lagi seraya menyentuh tengkuknya yang meremang.

Selanjutnya, Naruto kembali pada aktifitasnya. Namun, ada yang mengganggu saat ia membereskan ruang tengah, yaitu..

Lukisan yang terpajang didinding kanan.

Lukisan itu bergambar seorang wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi, namun ukurannya yang besar membuat wajah wanita berambut panjang itu terlihat jelas. Lukisan yang sederhana dengan bingkai hitam disisinya. Naruto benar-benar merasa tak enak melihat lukisan itu. Bukan karena lukisan itu terlihat menyeramkan tapi ia merasa diawasi oleh mata hitam wanita dalam lukisan itu. Apalagi senyuman tipisnya, lebih terlihat menyeringai. Itu Menakutkan.

"Sebaiknya lukisan tua ini aku pindahkan kegudang saja!" katanya jengah juga karena terus merasa parno sendiri setiap ia melihat lukisan itu.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto melepaskan lukisan itu. Butuh keberanian saat ia melakukannya karena berpandandangan dengan mata tajam wanita hitam wanita itu sungguh menguras adrenalinnya. Wanita dalam lukisan itu seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Berhasil!

"Akhirnya terlepas juga!" Desahnya. Lalu, Naruto membawa lukisan itu kegudang. Ia menyimpan lukisan itu dalam keadaan terbalik digudang yang sedikit gelap dan berdebu.

Namun, ketika Naruto baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan gudang itu. Suara gaduh berupa barang-barang jatuh tiba-tiba mengaggetkannya. Lantas, dengan penasaran Naruto kembali kegudang dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan mengintip dibalik pintu yang tak tertutup.

Dan..

"GYAAAA!" Teriaknya seraya berlari kearah dapur. Naruto berhenti, kemudian menormalkan kembali napasnya yang memburu seraya memegang dadanya. "Hosh.. Hoshh.. Apa itu tadi?" merindingnya sedikit menggigil seraya membuka kulkas dan mengambil air putih disana, lalu meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Kenapa aku harus berhalusinasi melihat wanita berdiiri disudut gudang sih? Ah.. Ini pasti karena terlalu cape, ttebayou!" Ujarnya berpikir positif. Berusaha menolak pemikiran negatifnya.

Tapi.. Tadi itu sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto beranjak, ia melilih mendinginkan pikirannya dengan mandi. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan berhenti bersih-bersih dulu. Lebih baik ia bersantai saja.

Satu jam lamanya Naruto berada dikamar mandi. Akhirnya ia berhasil menyegarkan pikirannya beserta tubuhnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya disofa depan sebuah televisi. Selanjutnya, Naruto menghidupkan TV dan memilih sebuah acara yang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola. Disisinya, sudah tersedia berbagai macam cemilan dan minuman yang ia siapkan. Maklum Naruto itu tidak bisa diam tanpa ngemil. Hingga, tak terasa ia mengantuk dan tertidur dalam posisi terduduk.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu yang berdiri disampingnya dan... menangis.

**"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."**

* * *

Safir Naruto berbinar saat melihat Menma berlari kearahnya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara yang imut. Naruto tersenyum karenanya, Menma memang bisa dibilang bocah hiperaktif. Lihat saja, tingkahnya sekarang merebut semua perhatian setiap mata yang berada di Taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

"Menma jangan berlari!" peringat Naruto diselingi tawa gemas. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. "Bagaimana belajarnya hari ini sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

Menma mengacungkan jempolnya seranya nyengir lima jari. "Menma hebat seperti biasa!" Narsisnya membuat Naruto _sweatdrop. _

"Anda orang tuanya Menma?" suara lembut mengalihkan Naruto. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto segera bediri tegak dan sedikit mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Ah.. Benar sekali. Saya Uchiha Naruto.. Anda– siapa?"s

"Perkenalkan saya Shion. Guru baru Menma," katanya memperkenalkan. Lalu, merekapun saling berjabat tangan. "Bisa saya berbicara sebentar?" tanya wanita yang bernama Shion itu yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruto karena entah kenapa wanita ini sepertinya akan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

Apa Menmanya membuat masalah?

Semuanya terjawab ketika mereka berbincang dalam waktu 15 menit setelahnya.

Sekarang disinilah Naruto. Duduk dikursi taman dengan menggendong Menma dipangkuannya seraya memeluknya–erat. Shion sendiri duduk disebelah Naruto. Sekilas, mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami-isrti. Naruto terlihat sedang merenung dalam keheningan diantara mereka.

"Baiklah.. Naruto-san. Jika memang sesuatu terjadi, segera beritahu saya. Ini kartu nama saya!" Shion menyerahkan kartu namanya. Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menerimanya, namun akhirnya ia terima juga. Ada sesuatu yang mendorong dirinya untuk tidak menolak. Wanita yang sangat aneh, menurut Naruto.

"A-ah.. Ya terima kasih Shion-sensei."

"Panggil saja Shion. Ini diluar jam sekolah," sahut Shion ramah. "Dan ini pakailah Menma-kun..!" Wanita itu memakaikan sebuah kalung berliontin hitam. Menma menerimanya dengan senang hati, bagaimanapun Shion itu sensei baru yang akan menjadi sensei favoritenya. Sepanjang dikelas tadi, Shion selalu mengajak Menma berbicara. Menma sangat senang, poin pentingnya lagi Shion itu cantik. Heheh.. Entah menurun dari siapa sifat itu.

"Uwaah! Kalungnya baguc! Memna cuka!" bocah Uchiha itu berseru dengan kilatan senang dikedua iris safirnya, Shion tersenyum karenanya.

"Jangan dilepas ya, Menma-kun."

"Ha'i sensei!" Angguk Menma antusias. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam tak banyak komentar.

"Tolong Naruto-san.. Ini memang tak masuk akal dan saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud buruk kepada kalian. Tapi tolong percayalah kepadaku," ucap Shion sebelum beranjak pergi menginggalkan Naruto yang semakin termenung tak mengerti. Hal konyol apa ini? Jika Sasuke mendengarnya pasti dia akan mentertawakanku karena nyaris percaya, pikir Naruto.

Tapi..

Kenapa semua yang dipertanyakan Shion persis apa yang dia alami?

Apakah suatu kebetulan atau memang Shion adalah benar-benar seorang paranormal? Jadi benar hantu itu ada? Bukan sebuah halusinasi?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mendengus. Konyol sekali. Ia memang penakut tapi bukan berarti ia percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Naruto hanya takut pada hantu didunia nyata– Maksudnya hantu yang berada di wahana Rumah hantu atau sebuah film karena hantu itu sosok nyata dalam artian manusia yang didandani menjadi hantu. Hantu itu tidak ada'kan? Namun, bagaimanapun pikirannya menolak tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan perkataan Shion terus berputar diotaknya. Firasat buruk itu melandanya.

_"Apa anda akhir-akhir ini sering mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama, Naruto-san?"_

_"Apa dalam mimpimu selalu bertemu dengan sosok yang sama?"_

_"Apa anda merasakannya? Keanehan atau penglihatan pada sosok misterius yang selalu mengikutimu?_

_"Maaf Nar uto-san.. Saya tidak bermaksud menakutimu, tapi bahaya sedang mengincar keluarga anda. Maka berhati-hatilah. Sungguh ini bukan sebuah lelucon tapi dunia supernatural atau dunia lain itu ada."_

"chan.. Kaa-chan! KAA-CHAN!" Teriakan Menma membuat lamunannya buyar. Naruto terlihat sedikit gelagapan karena kaget akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar. Ah.. Ia melamun tadi. "Ayo pulang Kaa-chan!" renggut Menma cemberut.

"Ah.. Gomen tadi Kaa-san melamun ya? Heheh.. Ya sudah kita pulang. Tapi Menma mau ke Ramen Ichiraku dulu enggak? Kaa-san lapar nih," ucap Naruto sembari berjalan bergandengan dengan sang anak. Mendengar kata 'Ramen' tampaknya Menma sangat girang. Bocah itu melompat-lompat kecil seraya terus bergumam 'Ramen curry' Ramen Miso' dan jenis ramen lainnya.

_'Kami dalam bahaya? Apa maksud wanita itu? Kenapa kami dalam bahaya? Jikapun dalam bahaya, lantas Apa salah kami sehingga membuat kami terancam?'_

_'Shion ya..? Wanita itu aneh, tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara begitu.. Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya..' _

* * *

Waktu menjunjukan pukul 5 sore. Naruto dan Menma turun dari sebuah taksi. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah. Jujur saja, Naruto selalu memikirkan kata-kata Shion. Sepertinya memang ia sudah mulai terpengaruh dengan perkataan wanita paranolmal itu, membuatnya lebih banyak melamun sedari tadi.

Naruto membuka gembok pagar rumahnya. Iris safirnya memandang bangunan didepannya lewat celah pada besi pagar itu. Terlihat sebuah bangunan bergaya semi Eropa yang agak menjorok membelah taman. Dihampari oleh rumput hias yang mulai berwarna kekuningan. Sebuah rumah berdinding krem sedikit usang yang terdiri dari dua sayap, bagian depan dan bagian belakangnya tampak bertingkat dua. Dari luar pula, terlihat pohon-pohon yang tumbuh tinggi dan rimbun disudut taman sedikit seram.

Entah kenapa Naruto sedikit menahan napas saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah barunya. Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap matanya saat ia melihat kearah jendela, dan tak terlihat lagi. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Dengan ragu Naruto kembali membuka kunci rumahnya dan segera mengajak Menma memasuki rumah.

"_Tadaima.."_ Naruto tahu saat ia mengucapkan kata itu takkan mungkin ada yang menyahutnya, rumahnya tak ada siapa-siapa jadi mana mungkin ada yang–

"_Okaeri.."_

–menjawab.

Deg!

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto saat telinganya mendengar suara berat nan datar yang menjawab salamnya. Namun, teriakan Menma membuat hatinya lega karena..

"Tou-chan! Yey.. Tou-chan pulang cepat yeiy~!"

"Ya Tuhan.. Teme kau mengaggetkanku!" Naruto mengelus dadanya sebelum menghembuskan napasnya yang tegang melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh.. Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan sih? Tidak mungkin'kan..?" bisiknya sedikit ragu. Ia menepis segala prasangka buruknya kemudian menuju dapur bermaksud segera memasak untuk suaminya yang pasti kecapean karena sehabis kerja.

"Suke.. Aku titip Menma ya! Aku mau masak dulu!" Teriak Naruto dari dapur namun tak ada tanggapan dari suaminya. Naruto tak ambil pusing karena sudah terbiasa. Hey perangai dingin Uchiha membuatnya membiasakan diri bukan?

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beberapa hidangan sudah tersaji dimeja makan dengan indahnya. Harumnya yang menusuk hidung membuat siapa saja tergiur untuk mencicipi masakan khas Naruto. Lelaki pirang manis itu lantas memanggil suami dan anaknya untuk bergabung dimeja makan. Seperti biasa, Menma selalu nampak bersemangat terlihat ia menggandeng ayahnya dengan tidak sabar.

Makan malam berjalan dalm keheningan. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi apa itu? Apa mungkin karena sikap Sasuke yang lebih diam dan dingin dari biasanya? Atau pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan padanya saat makan malam seperti..

"Kenapa kau memindahkan lukisan yang ada didinding ruang tamu?"

Dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan kernyitan heran sekaligus merinding ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang menyorot marah ketika bertanya seperti itu. "Err.. Lukisan itu terlihat menakutkan, ja-jadi aku memindahkannya kegudang. Kau keberatan Teme?"

Sasuke menunduk. "Ya..," lirihnya serak. "Aku tidak suka kau memindahkan barang-barang dirumah ini," katanya membuat Naruto semakin bingung dan asing melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke.

Namun Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia kemudian cengengesan menanggapinya. "Heheh.. Ya sudah kalau kau tak suka aku akan mengembalikannya," tukasnya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang berubah menjadi tegang dan... suram.

"Tak usah. Aku sudah melakukannya," sahut Sasuke lagi seraya terus menunduk.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sembari memasukan suapan terakhir makan malamnya. "Oh.. Ya sudah. Hehe..," katanya. "Menma sudah selesai makannya?" tanyanya beralih kepada si kecil yang makan dengan belepotan.

"Udah. Menma kenyang!" serunya, lalu dengan cekatan ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan makanan yang belepotan pada wajahnya sendiri. Ah.. Anak yang pintar.

Dan makan malampun berakhir, Naruto segera membereskan meja makan. Sasuke dan Menma sendiri kembali ke ruang santai dan terlihat sedang menonton TV dengan Menma yang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan lucunya.

"Ngeeeng... ngeeengg.. ngeeeng!" Begitulah seruannya.

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto selesai mencuci piring. Ia segera bergabung dengan suamninya di sofa yang menghadap Televisi. Si pirang tampak terus mengajak berbincang sang Uchiha yang ditanggapi dengan sikap tak biasanya. Sasuke kali ini selalu menjawab pertanyaan tak pentingnya dengan datar. Biasanya, Sasuke selalu marah jika Naruto sudah mengganggunya seperti ini. Akan tetapi semua pertanyaannya selalu dijawab, dan Naruto tak mendapati jawaban 'HN' khas Sasuke sekalipun sedari tadi. Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar yakin Sasuke memang bersikap aneh semenjak ia pulang.

_'Mungkin diperusaan dia mendapatkan sedikit masalah atau dia sedang kelelahan,'_ batinnya memaklumi.

"Menma sudah bermainnya ya? Sekarang sudah malam, ayo sekarang waktunya tidur!" Naruto beranjak kemudian merebut mainan Menma dan membereskannya kedalam kotak mainan.

"Bhuuu~.." Menma nampak tak suka, wajah tampan nan imut itu merenggut lucu. "Kaa-chan gak celu!" gerutunya menghentak-hentakan kakinya tampak protes. Naruto sama sekali tak menanggapi anaknya, ia tersenyum geli mendapati Menma yang seperti itu. Ia seperti sedang melihat dirinya di masa lalu. Lucunya.. Ah.. Mulai deh ia narsisi sendiri.

"Ayo!" Ajak Naruto seraya merentangakn kedua tangannya– bergaya mau memangku.

Menma cemberut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Menma mau cama Tou-chan!" Rajuknya berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Yare-yare~ Kalau Menma marah, jelek looh~," godanya yang kontan membuat sang anak semakin manyun.

"Belicik!" Semburnya kesal. Naruto terpingkal melihatnya.

"Hahah.. Ya sudah.. Ne, Teme tak apa kan kali ini giliranmu?" alihnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri lalu menggendong Menma tanpa menjawab. Naruto mengernyit memandang Sasuke. Hatinya mendadak tak enak saat melihat tatapan kosong suaminya.

"Kau tak apa Suke? Kau aneh sekali hari ini.. Apa kau sakit?" Khawatirnya menghampiri Sasuke lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi sang Seme. Dingin sekali. "Kulitmu dingin.. Dan wajahmu sangat pucat..," lirih Naruto kemudian. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tak bergeming ia memilih berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang keheranan menatap punggung suaminya semakin menjauh menuju kamar Menma yang berada dilantai atas.

_'Kenapa perasaanku sangat tak enak?' _

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara dering ponsel menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk padanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto lalu mengangkatnya meskipun ia tak sempat melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Dobe, malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Mungkin besok pagi pulang. Ada project yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga. Aku janji besok aku akan cuti. Hati-hati.. Aishiteru.."

"Sas–"

_Tuuutt tuuutt tuut..._

Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak. Ketakutan menyeruak menikam dada dan pikirannya yang mendadak kosong. Kalau Sasuke masih berada dikantor lalu..

Sasuke yang dari tadi bersamanya siapa?

Napasnya putus-putus dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras ditubuhnya yang menggigil. Otaknya menolak untuk percaya bahwa yang menelepon adalah Sasuke tapi seseorang yang meniru Sasuke. Namun, nomor kontak yang tertera didalam ponselnya menunjukan itu sebuah kenyataan. Dan akal pikirannya yang lain berhasil menemukan jawaban atas keanehan pada 'Sasuke' yang bersamanya sekarang.

Satu lagi fakta yang membuat Naruto harus segera berlari menyelamatkan anaknya adalah..

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa masuk kedalam rumah jika pintu pagar dan rumahnya ia kunci?

"MENMAAAAA...! YA TUHAN..! SETAN SIALAN..! KEMBALIKAN MENMA!" Naruto berlari putus asa menuju kamar Menma. Ia takut, sangat takut. Jika memang Sasuke asli berada dikantornya, Menmanya bersama siapa? Naruto benar-benar panik, bahkan ia tak peduli ketika tubuhnya terjembab karena terlaru kencang berlari. Ia menghiraukan rasa sakit pada bokongnya, dan terus berlari seraya memanggil Menma dengan histeris dan menangis.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Napasnya memburu ketika ia tiba dipintu kamar Menma. Dengan perasaan campur aduk yang dominan takut , lalu ia membuka kamar Menma dengan gusar sehingga berbunyi 'Braaakk' yang keras karenanya.

Lalu?

"..."

BRUUUGH!

"GYAAAAAAAA! MENMAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kencang dengan tubuh yang tejatuh lemas. Wajahnya pucat dengan aliran air mata pada kedua iris safirnya. Ia takut. Ini mengerikan. Menmanya hilang dibawa makhluk lain yang MENYERUPAI Sasuke. Dikamar itu, tepatnya pada dinding sebelah kiri, ada sebuah jejak yang ditinggalkan mahkhluk itu untuk Naruto. Jejak yang terdiri dari beberapa huruf yang ditulis menggunakan darah segar menjadi sebuah kata..

PERGI...!

Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat dan masih dalam keadaan Shock ia menghubungi Sasuke dan Shion. Beruntung, Naruto sempat menuliskan nomor ponsel wanita itu dalam ponselnya.

"Hiks.. Shion.. Tolong aku..!"

Disanalah.. Naruto hilang kesadarannya.

* * *

Sasuke mulai merasa ini semua tak masuk akal. Semuanya sangat tidak lucu dan sulit untuk dipercaya untuk pikiran rasional dan logikanya. Yah.. Uchiha Sasuke menganggap ini semua hanya sebuah lelucon. Menma anaknya hilang dan Naruto bilang itu adalah ulah hantu yang menyerupai dirinya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan adanya makhluk bernama hantu, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang membuatnya harus memaksa mempercayai semuanya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang kacau, dan sorot ketakutan dimata safir biru itu adalah bukti dari betapa seriusnya apa yang terjadi sekarang. Selain, wanita bernama Shion dan tulisan darah pada dinding kamar Menma yang menjadi alasannya.

Ya.. Shion telah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang dirinya dan tentang apa yang ia lihat dalam pikirannya.

Betapa Sasuke teramat merasa bersalah mengingat dirinya yang selalu tertawa disaat pria yang paling dicintainya mengadu ketakutan kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa dia merasa diteror dan dihantui. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Salahkan darah Uchihanya yang terlalu gengsi untuk mempercayai hal yang menurutnya mustahil itu sehingga ia hanya akan mengejek dan menganggap semua itu hanya lelucon. Sekarang apa? Menma hilang, iapun menyesal. Naruto terus menerus menangis histeris dalam pelukannya, memanggil nama buah hatinya dengan keputus asaan.

"Aku pikir anda tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau mististis begini, Uchiha-san," ucap Shion sarkas. "Dan Naruto-san, anda harus tenang jika anda seperti ini terus bagaimana aku bisa berpikir?!" lanjutnya sedikit frustasi sehingga tak sengaja membentak Naruto. Iapun mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Sasuke secara percuma. Untuk itu Shion mengidik melihatnya.

"Baiklah kita harus tenang dulu –sekarang!" Seru Shion berhasil membungkam tangisan histeris Naruto. "Tenang saja, hantu takkan menampakkan dirinya jika kita bersama," tambahnya membuat Naruto sedikit tenang dari rasa takutnya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kesal bercampur gusar. "Kami harus segera mencari Menma!" desaknya lagi.

"Chk.. Maka dari itu diamlah, aku perlu fokus.."

Hening..

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan wanita yang menyebut dirinya paranormal yang bertindak.

Shion menghela napasnya, berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Dagunya terangkat dan mulutnya tampak tegang. Mata violetnya yang tajam bertaut dengan mata sang Uchiha. "Kita perlu lilin dan matikan semua lampu," ucap Shion dingin yang langsung dituruti Sasuke saat itu juga.

Korek api dinyalakan dan percikan api berpendar dikegelapan, lalu lilin menyala dengan kuat dan terang. Saat Shion menundukan kepalanya kearah lilin itu, cahaya keemasan menerangi wajahnya yang pucat membuat Naruto menahan napas saat melihatnya. Aura Shion berubah dalam seketika, wanita itu seakan menjadi orang lain. Sasuke melirik kecil kearah Naruto, seakan mengerti ia menggenggam lembut tangan tan yang bergetar halus itu.

"Aku membutuhkan kalian berdua untuk membantuku memusatkan perhatian," ucap Shion menyentak keduanya karena suara Shion yang lebih dingin dan serak. "Tataplah api lilin dan pikirkan Menma. Bayangkan dirinya dibenak kalian dengan fokus. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, teruslah tatap lilin itu dan jangan pernah berkata apapun."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk sesaat setelah keduanya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sang Uchiha sekarang sedikit merasakan tubuhnya berdesir tertimpa angin dingin. Kemudian satu-satunya suara yang terdengar didalam ruangan hanyalah napas mereka dan seketika suasana menjadi tegang. Api berpendar dan menari, memancarkan cahaya kearah tiga orang yang sedang duduk bersila disekelilingnya. Dengan mata terpejam, Shion bernapas perlahan seperti sedang tidur terlelap– sunyi.

_Menma.. Anakku.. Kumohon bertahanlah..._

Hingga..

Kelopak mata Shion bergerak-gerak dan nafasnya semakin cepat, seperti seorang yang terkena ashma. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menatap api lilin. Namun, saat Shion memecah keheningan, bulu kuduk kedua Uchiha itu merinding. Pertama-tama gadis paranormal itu mengeluarkan erangan seperti orang yang kesakitan. Lalu tubuhnya mengejang layaknya seorang yang kesurupan dengan jeritan pilu begiliran dengan suara asing yang tertawa pedih dan menyeramkan– tawa yang menggelak namun terisak.

_"__**Hihihihihi... Pergi kalian!"**_ Itu bukan suara Shion– suaranya nyaring dan hampa. Sasuke mulai sedikit merasa takut dan kalut, sementara Naruto sekuat tenaga menggigit bibirnya berusaha tidak berteriak. **_"Ini rumahku.. Hhuuhuuhu.. Hiks.. hiks.. kalian menggangguku!"_** Tangisan hampa yang mengerikan membuat suasana yang sunyi terasa menggema. Lalu Shion kembali diam, suasana kembali tenang dan terkendali. Disanalah Sasuke mulai yakin bahwa 'mereka' memang ada.

"Sendirian..," ucap Shion kali ini dengan suaranya (asli) yang sedikit serak. "Menma.. Dia sendirian.. Didalam kegelapan," lanjutnya terdengar jauh tersiksa. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sangat kencang begitupula Sasuke.

_Menma.. Menma.. _

Lalu Shion mulai berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan cepat dan semakin kencang dengan getaran disuaranya. "Gelap dan dingin. Dia sendirian, ada sesuatu dibelakangnya.. bergerigi dan keras. Dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena semuanya terasa sangat dingin dan setengah tenggelam. Dia ketakutan, dilehernya ada bekas cekikan. Namun.. Dia masih hidup.. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu.. !" Teriaknya. Kemudian wanita itu seperti memfokuskan sesuatu. "Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. Takuut..."

Naruto merasa sesuatu menghujam jantungnya. Air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan lagi, pikirannya kacau. Ia sudah tak tahan mendengar semua derita Menma. Menmanya sedang ketakutan sendirian ditempat yang gelap, Menmanya memanggilnya seraya menangis. Menmanya kedinginan. Menmanya kesakitan. Dimana Menma? Dimana? Ia takut Menmanya akan meninggalkannya, ia takut sekali.

"SETAN SIALAAAN! KEMBALIKAN MENMAAA! TIDAAKK!" Naruto menjerit histeris sebelum menghentikan dirinya. Dan dalam sekejap ia melupakan segalanya kecuali Menma kecilnya yang menderita.

"Menma–"

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke dengan tajam pada saat yang bersamaan. Namun, kepala Shion terkulai lemas dan aliran-aliran katanya terhenti begitu saja. Shion hendak tak sadarkan diri, Narutopun menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini hiks.. Sas-Sasuke?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

"Tenanglah.. Menma masih hidup! Kita akan menyelamatkannya!" Tekad sang ayah. "Shion, kau baik-baik saja? Bisakah kau melakukannya lagi? Memna berada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit memohon dan kalut.

Kepala Shion terangkat. Kali ini matanya terbuka, tetapi sama sekali tidak tertuju pada lilin melainkan kearah Naruto. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Saat bicara suaranya terdengar berbeda, dan Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Itu bukan suara Shion melainkan suara yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

**_"Kematian anakmu adalah bayaran untuk kesalahan kalian. HAHAHAHA... HIHIHI..."_**Mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak. **_"Dan selanjutnya adalah... KAU!"_** Tunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"SIALAN! APA SALAH KAMI? HAH? TUNJUKKAN WUJUDMU PENGECUT!" Naruto memberontak dipelukan Sasuke, ia lepas kendali dan berhasil menerjang Shion kemudian mengguncangnya dengan hebat. Ia menangis– menangis penuh amarah.

Sasuke segera menghentikan Naruto. "Naruto! Kendalikan dirimu!" Ia berusaha melepaskan jeratan Naruto pada Shion. "NARUTOOOO! KAU MENYAKITI WANITA ITU!" bentak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hampir memukul Shion yang menyeringai–menakutkan. Narutopun berhenti, kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan tak lama Shionpun pingsan.

* * *

Mata Shion terbelalak. "Aku tidak ingat apapun soal jembatan. Rasanya seperti bukan sebuah jembatan," ujar Shion tidak setuju. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, sepuluh menit yang lalu wanita paranormal itu pingsan dan Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya dengan tamparan yang terlalu keras– sebenarnya itu efek panik dan tak sengaja. Kedua Uchiha itu sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Shion atas bekas merah pada pipinya.

"Tapi kamu sendiri yang mengatakannya saat tadi. Aku pikir kamu ingat..." Suara Naruto mengecil. "Gelap, dingin, keras dan bergerigi lalu setengah tenggelam.. Itu seperti seperti sungai dibawah jembatan yang sering aku mimpikan," jelasnya. Sasuke mengernyit, Naruto tak pernah menceritakan soal itu.

"Kau yakin Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sangsi. Ia tak yakin soal itu, tapi kalau Naruto pernah melihatnya dimimpi mungkin itu sebuah pertanda.

"Aku tidak yakin," lirih Naruto menunduk.

Sasuke dan Shion saling bertukar pandang. "Kita coba saja Naruto-kun. Jika kita tak menemukannya disana maka kita harus berpikir kembali dan mencarinya lagi ditempat lain," ujar Shion. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku lagi untuk melanjutkan ritual– aku tak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya lagi. Tapi.. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan aura kehidupan Menma lewat kalung itu."

Naruto mengangguk lemah dengan menahan matanya yang terasa panas. Energinya sepertinya telah habis terkuras, Naruto seperti manusia kehilangan semangat hidup. Ketakutan, kecemasan, amarah, sedih semuanya bercampur meracuni hati sang 'Ibu'. Sasuke pun sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda kondisinya, namun ia terlihat lebih tegar dan lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Sasuke tak boleh panik, itulah patennya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!" Tukas Sasuke dan merekapun bergegas keluar dengan masing-masing membawa sebuah senter. Yang mereka tak sadari adalah sesosok yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

Malam begitu sunyi dan pekat. Seakan benar-benar mendukung situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Langit begitu gelap bahkan anginpun tak bertiup , hanya suara burung hantu yang kadang-kadang berbunyi dalam keheningan. Menambah suasana horor pada malam itu. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya karena memilih kompleks rumah yang agak jauh dari tetangga. Mereka berjalan dengan beriringan menuju jembatan yang berjarak 200m dari rumah barunya. Naruto berjalan dengan gelisah diantara suasana tegang itu. Pohon-pohon ek yang dilewatinya mengingatkannya dengan mimpinya selama ini. Dalam hatinya hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Menmanya.

_Wook wook wokk (suara burung hantu)_

"Pasang mata kalian!" Shion mememcah keheningan, "sosok itu mengikuti kita dari belakang!" Desisnya tajam dengan mata yang memincing– liar. Naruto segera merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke saat itu juga dengan tubuh tegang.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menengok kebelakang dan mengarahkan lampu senternya. Sekelebat bayangan hitam tertangkap _Onyx_nya. Damn! Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau berani sekali Uchiha-san," bisik Shion. "Sebaiknya kita berlari sekarang kalau kita mau selamat," lanjutnya. Selanjutnya, mereka bertiga berlari serempak tanpa aba-aba.

Sosok wanita bergaun hitam dengan rambut panjang itu mengamati mereka, bersembunyi diatas pohon dengan matanya yang kosong dan wajah menyeramkan layaknya mayat.

Lalu?

**_"Hihihihihihi...!"_** gelaknya nyaring menembus udara malam yang sunyi seakan menertawakan apa yang ia lihat dengan puas dan mengejek mereka.

...

Sungai dibawah jembatan itu bukanlah sungai yang kecil, melainkan sungai deras dengan bantaran tanah liat. Diatasnya terdapat jembatan kayu yang terlihat tua, namun kokoh. Dulu, jembatan ini sering dilalui kereta, sekarang jembatan ini merupakan titian yang tidak pernah terpakai lagi karena letaknya begitu terpencil. Tempat ini tandus, sepi dan tidak ramah. Menyeramkan, pikir Naruto. Disana sini terlihat batu berlumut persis dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Terakhir kali dia melewati jembatan ini –dalam mimpinya– Naruto dikejar-kejar sesuatu atau.. seseorang yang berasal dari kuburan.

"Sasuke..," panggil Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan sang suami. Meskipun luarnya telihat tenang dan datar, dalam hatinya ia sudah berdebar. Mungkin inilah kali pertama ia merasakan ketegangan yang seperti ini. Tapi, ingat Uchiha tidak pernah takut. Shion yang melihat keteguhan sang Uchihapun takjub. Dirinya saja yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal mistis saja masih merasa takut.

"Kita jangan menyebranginya dulu," kata Sasue. "Pertama-tama, kita harus melihat bagian bawahnya dari sini dan memeriksa wilayah sekitar jembatan."

"Ya," jawab Naruto dan Shion bersamaan. Mereka bertiga bersiaga dan hati-hati menyapu setiap wilayah dengan bantuan senter. Tak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan sepertinya ikan dan katakpun tak menampakan wujudnya ditempat yang terlihat angker ini.

"Ini salah," bisik Shion pelan namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke dan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

Shion melihat-lihat kesekeliling, menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, seluruh tubuhnya menegang karena berkonsentrasi. "Rasanya salah. Tadi aku tidak mendengar suara sungai. Tadi aku tidak mendengar apapun, suasananya hening. Dan rasanya aku merasakan aura Menma tidak berada ditempat ini," jelasnya seraya terpejam.

Hati kedua orang tua itu mencelos karena cemas. Naruto kembali menangis dalam keputus asaan. Naruto percaya Menma masih hidup, namun sebagian dirinya yang lain mulai berpikir kearah yang buruk. Lalu Menma kecilnya dimana?

"Tenanglah Naru.. Menma anak kita.. Dia kuat," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto berniat menenangkan 'istrinya' tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kata-kata itu juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus memastikan," Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan dada sesak. Lalu ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi kedalam kegelapan, meraba-raba sekitar karena ia tidak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas karena sorot lampu senter tak mencakup semuanya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa disana tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun. Tidak ada juga pertanda kepala mungil berambut hitam jabrik didalam sungai. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang dingin dan berlumpur disisi celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Menma... Maafkan Tou-san.. Maafkan Tou-san..," bisik Sasuke begitu pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan kesakitan. Sungguh, jika ditanya : Siapa yang paling merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab?

Maka Sasuke jawabannya. Ia merasa tak becus menjaga dan melindungi dua orang yang begitu dicintainya, Naruto dan Menma.

"Maafkan aku Naru..." Dan Sasuke kembali kepada Naruto dan Shion yang tengah duduk gelisah ditumpukan batu.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun disini. Shion, bisakah kau kembali memberiku petunjuk lebih?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terdengar nada frustasi didalamnya. Naruto tahu, Sasuke sedang mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Akan tetapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya, karena dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Menma.

Sasuke berjalan menanjak menuju Naruto dan Shion melewati tumbuh-tumbuhan kearah pancaran kedua senter didepannya. Saat dia mencapainya, Sasuke terpaku.

Naruto tercekat. "Ya Tuhan–"

"Kembali," desis Sasuke. "Kembali kebantaran!"

Sebuah siluet sosok hitam terlihat jelas diterpa cahaya rembulan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia hanya tahu siluet itu sosok laki-laki. Wajah orang itu diselimuti kegelapan, tetapi dia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

Bayangan itu bergerak kearah mereka.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dibelakang dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Jari –jari Naruto terbenam dilengannya. Shion sendiri berada dibelakang mereka, bersembunyi dibalik kedua pria didepannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit entah- apa- itu. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Shion dibelakangnya, merasa kasihan. Bagaimanapun Shion adalah perempuan. Ia mulai meraih tangan Shion.

Dan?

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat merasakan tangan Shion yang sedingin es. "Naruto-san..," lirih Shion tersenyum kecil– sendu.

"Shi–"

"Langkah kaki itu berhenti," kata Sasuke mengalihkan fokus Naruto. Pria pirang itu memutuskan perkataannya dan kembali fokus pada situasi. "Sekarang dia semakin menjauh," desah Sasuke lega setelah satu menit menunggu ,menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Naruto dan Shion menghela nafas lega, dan itu terlalu keras sehingga sedikit menyerupai bunyi hembusan angin.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali, disini tidak aman. Lebih baik kita meminta bantuan keamanan," tukas Sasuke yang langsung diamini oleh kedua orang dibelakangnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Entah kenapa ketiga orang ini enggan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Ada perasaan berat dan sesuatu yang menahan tubuh mereka untuk tidak berbalik. Naruto bahkan tidak merasaan hembusan nafas Shion, pasti wanita itu tengah menahan nafasnya selayaknya apa yang ia lakukan. Tubuh mereka mendadak merinding. Dan semuanya terjawab ketika secara bersamaan mereka berbalik.

"..."

"..."

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Siluet itu berdiri persis dibelakang mereka. Memandang mereka dengan mata yang kosong.

.

.

"Hehehe.. Maafkan saya semuanya," ucap lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut cokelat sedikit jabrik– merasa benar-benar tak enak karena sudah mengaggetkan ketiga orang didepannya. "Tadi ketika saya berpatroli saya melihat anda semua berlari, dan saya penasaran apa yang membuat anda semua terlihat panik seperti itu, maka dari itu saya mengikuti dari belakang," jelasnya. Lalu badannya membungkuk sedikit. "Saya Yamato, satpam dikompleks ini," tukasnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamato-san. Kami mengerti kenapa anda melakukan ini. Kami pasti terlihat mencurigakan bagi anda. Saya lega ketika tahu anda keamanan dikompleks ini. Kebetulan kami sedang ingin mencari anda." Naruto yang pertama menyahut. "Saya Uchiha Naruto, dan ini suami saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kami pendatang baru dari Konoha."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sedikit mengangguk. Yamato tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, ia tak heran mendapati pasangan gay. Di Suna memang bukanlah hal yang tabu.

"Saya Shion," sambung Shion ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah.. Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu? Dan kenapa malam-malam begini anda berada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yamato bertubi-tubi dengan penasaran.

_Menma.._

Naruto tersentak kembali, ia menunduk sedih. Sasuke segera menenangkan 'istrinya', lalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Yamato dengan terperinci tentang Menma yang hilang. Tentu saja, Yamato kaget saat mendengarnya. Lekaki itu tampak tegang akan tetapi ia seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"J-jadi anda berdua penghuni baru rumah itu?" Tanya Yamato.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya– curiga. "Ya. Kenapa anda terlihat begitu reaktif?" tanyanya.

Yamato menelan ludahnya paksa, sebelum mendesah panjang. Sepertinya ia harus menceritakan tentang hal itu. "Saya tidak yakin tentang cerita ini, saya sendiri hanya mendengar dari warga saja. Tapi.. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan masalalu dan penghuni wanita yang meninggal dua puluh tahun silam..."

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion saling bertukar pandang tegang. "Ceritakan!" Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan mantap.

Selanjutnya, Yamato menceritakan tentang kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana rumah itu awalnya dihuni oleh seorang wanita janda yang sangat mencintai rumah peninggalan suaminya tersebut. Wanita itu tidak suka jika ada orang yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Menurut warga, wanita itu sangat tertutup kepada orang-orang. Ia seolah takut jika rumahnya akan dimasuki orang lain juga takut orang-orang akan merusak rumahnya atau mengganggunya. Semua tidak tahu alasannya yang jelas. Hingga, pada suatu malam ada kawanan perampok yang memasuki rumah itu, dan wanita itu tewas dibunuh sang kawanan perampok.

Dua hari kemudian barulah warga mengetahui kejadian ini, ketika polisi menemukan jasadnya diruang tamu. Semua barang-barang berharganya lenyap. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berani memasuki rumah itu lagi. Konon katanya, setiap ada yang mencoba memasuki rumah itu sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi. Dan wanita itu akan menampakan wujudnya menakuti semua orang yang berani memasuki rumahnya. Banyak Warga yang pernah melihat sosok hantu wanita itu dibalik jendela rumahnya. Hingga saat ini tak ada yang berani lagi mencoba memasuki rumah itu, dan betapa kagetnya Yamato ketika mendengar ada penghuni baru yang menghuni rumah angker tersebut.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu kalau rumah mewah yang ia beli adalah rumah berhantu. Pantas saja harganya murah! Sialan, Sasuke ditipu!

.

"Naruto-san berpikir kemungkinan Menma ada disini–" ucap Shion jeda sebentar. " Tapi aku tidak berpikir seberti itu. Yang ku ingat tempat itu sepi, tanpa kebisingan, dan tertutup. Tempat itu kurasa seperti... dikelilingi." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Sasuke nampak berpikir. Sekaranglah waktunya ia menggunakan otak jeniusnya. Ayo berpikir Sasuke, berpikir!

**_sepi, tanpa kebisingan, tertutup, dikelilingi.._**

Kelopak mata Sasuke membola saat menyadari kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan. "Mungkinkah..," katanya menggantung, lalu ia menatap satu persatu wajah tegang semua orang yang menatapnya penasaran ,hingga ia berhenti tepat pada pandangannya kepada Yamato. "Yamato-san.. Apakah disini ada sebuah sumur?"

Shion mengerjapkan matanya, rasa girang bergolak dalam dirinya. "Sumur!" serunya. "Kurasa tempat itu menyerupai sumur. Benar Uchiha-san! Kurasa anda benar! Ukiran dinding dan semuanya tampaknya menjelaskan kalau dia berada disebuah sumur. Sumur yang tertutup. "

Tampak secercah harapan dimata Naruto. Yamato mengangguk, kemudian menimpali. "Banyak rumah yang mempunyai sumur disini. Namun, karena penggunaan sumur tidak efektif lagi. Orang-orang menutupnya dan beralih menggunakan sanyo."

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menutupi kegirangannya lagi. "Ayo segera kita cari Menma!" ajaknya menggaet tangan Shion, tetapi Sasuke menyelanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan datar.

"Menurut kalian berapa banyak sumur yang ada dikompleks ini?"

Hening..

Semuanya terdiam, seolah terbanting dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Sasuke benar, pastilah banyak yang mempunyai sumur ditempat ini.

"Ada tiga." Yamato mengalihkan semua orang. "Seperti yang saya bilang, disini sumur kebanyakan beralih menggunakan sanyo. Tetapi, mendengar ciri-ciri yang disebutkan tadi dan kesimpulan dari cerita Uchiha-san, saya yakin ini adalah sumur tua dan tak terpakai. Mengingat anak anda tidak dalam keadaan tenggelam. Hanya ada tiga sumur seperti itu dikomplek ini, namun kemungkinan besar anak anda ada disumur belakang rumah anda sendiri."

Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang. Itu benar-benar kemungkinan yang besar. Hantu penunggu rumah itu tak mungkin menyembunyikan Menma jauh dari rumah itu sendiri. Buktinya, hantu itu bahkan tak mengikuti mereka sampai kesini. Jika memang berniat membunuh mereka, pastilah dia akan mengikuti sampai kesini. Tapi ini tidak. Hantu itu seakan mengusir dan menjauhkan mereka dari rumah itu, seperti tidak ingin ada yang menghuni rumahnya selain dirinya. Cocok. Cocok sekali dengan cerita Yamato yang mengatakan bahwa rumah itu mempunyai penghuni yang tidak menginginkan penghuni lain.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana!" Ujar Sasuke. "Menma tidak boleh menunggu lebih lama lagi," katanya. Merekapun segera beranjak ditempat dari tempat itu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" kata Shion.

"Ada apa Shion?" mereka berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kalian pakailah benda ini," Shion menyerahkan sebuah kaca bundar kepada masing-masing orang. "Ini adalah kaca yang sudah aku beri mantera pelindung. Jika kita kembali ketempat itu, kita berarti dalam bahaya. Bukan tidak mungkin 'dia' akan marah dan menyerang kalian. Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kalian memegang kaca itu dan memperlihatkannya pada 'dia' kalau-kalau ia memperlihatkan wujudnya dan mengancamnya."

Sasuke memincingkan matanya melihat benda itu. Hey.. Bukankah itu kaca biasa? Ia mendengus, namun ia juga tetap memegangnya, tidak mau membahas lebih jauh lagi. Siapa tahu memang efektif. Sejauh ini, wanita blonde itu selalu serius. Tapi, ia sedikit tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan tak logis Shion. Ah.. Ya sudahlah, kejadian sekarang saja diluar nalar logikanya.

Merekapun berjalan kembali menuju rumah Uchiha yang baru. Perjalanan yang terasa lebih panjang dan menegangkan. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak ragu dan takut. Kali ini ia tidak peduli, sekalipun ia diserang oleh hantu itu, ia akan melawannya. Ia bahkan rela mati untuk menyelamatkan Menma kecilnya, buah hatinya bersama Sasuke. Itu sudah tekadnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah bergaya semi Eropa itu. Mereka berdiri menghadap rumah yang terlihat benar-benar angker dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke baru sadar sekarang ya kalau rumah itu terlihat suram?

"Kita berjalan kearah sini," ucap Yamato seraya menujukkan arah kesisi kanan rumah. Mereka mengangguk mengikuti langkah Yamato dari belakang. Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka, membuat masing-masing tenguk mereka merinding. Apalagi telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar sebuah gesekan halus seperti sepasang kaki yang berjalan tanpa alas dibelakang mereka.

_Sreeek Sreeek..._

"Jangan pernah menengok kebelakang!" bisik Shion mendesis memperingatkan. "Dia mengikuti kita," lirihnya lagi sedikit bergetar. Naruto yang berada pada posisi tengah mersa kasihan kepada Shion yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Shion, pegang tanganku," lirih Naruto memberikan tangannya kepada wanita mungil itu. Shion dengan cepat langsung memegang tangan Naruto, menautkan jemarinya pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Arigato, Naruto-san..,"_'Aku akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi,Menma tunggu sensei..'_

'_Si Dobe itu,' _batin Sasuke sempat-sempatnya cemburu disituasi seperti ini.

Sosok yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang itu mendesis. Menakuti orang-rang yang benar-benar mengganggu ketenangannya dirumah ini. Menatap para manusia yang begitu dibencinya dengan sorot yang begitu tajam nan menusuk sebelum sosok itu menghilang entah kemana.

**_"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." _**suara sayup tangis itu bahkan tak dihiraukan lagi oleh keempat orang didepannya.

Mereka mengalami kesulitan saat melewati semak, terlebih dalam kegelapan. Mereka harus melewati semak-semak yang tebal serta ranting-ranting mati yang terjulur dan mengenai mereka. Ngengat berterbangan disekitar mereka, hewan malam itu menyapu pipi Naruto dengan sayapnya yang tak terlihat. Jika saja tidak ada senter, mungkin mereka seakan berjalan ditengah ruangan yang tertutup dengan gelap gulita tanpa cahaya apapun didalamnya.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan tanah terbuka yang dikelilingi fondasi beton yang terlihat usang. Batu bangunan menyatu menyatu dengan tanah bersama rumput liar dan semak-semak. Tempat yang sangat tidak terawat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto tak menyadari tempat ini? Ah.. Lupa, mereka adalah penghuni rumah yang baru delapan hari menginjak tempat ini.

"Sumurnya ada disini," ujar Yamato. Mereka semua mengelilingi sumur itu dan menatap sebongkah batu besar yang menutup penutup sumur.

Sasuke menmbungkuk, lalu memeriksa kotoran serta rumput liar yang berada disekitarnya. "Sepertinya batu ini baru-baru ini dipindahkan. Setan sialan!" umpatnya penuh nafsu.

Jantung Narutopun berdebar kencang. Dia dapat merasakan debarannya bergema sampai kekerongkongan dan ujung-ujung jarinya. "Sasuke, ayo lepaskan. Selamatkan Menma..," lirihnya bergetar hebat.

Balok batu itu begitu besar sampai-sampai Sasuke tak bisa menggerakannya. Akhirnya ketiga pria itu bersama-sama mendorong, tubuh mereka bertumpu pada tanah. Akhirnya, dengan erangan batu itu bergerak dan berhasil disingkirkan. Tangan kekar Sasuke dengan cepat membuka penutup sumur dengan tidak sabar. Dia membungkuk, menengok kedalam sumur. Dia sedikit merasa takut untuk berharap, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sumur itu gelap sekali. Onyxnya menatap kearah kegelapan, dan hanya mendengar kerikil yang jatuh karena gerakannya. "Senter!" pinta Sasuke yang langsung dituruti Yamato dan mengarahkan senter kedalam sumur.

"Menma?" Panggil Sasuke seraya terus mengamati kedalam sumur. Ia berharap sesuatu yang hitam yang ia lihat adalah kepala Menma. "Menma?" panggilnya lagi dengan kekalutan karena ia tak kunjung medengar sahutan. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik yang menyiksa terdengar suara kecil didalam sumur itu.

"Tou-chan? Hiks.. hiks.."

"OH TUHAN! MENMA!" Rasa lega memenuhi dada Naruto. Pria itu terpekik menggila. "Sayang bertahanlah.. Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada disini untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Naruto tak bisa menahan lagi air mata leganya, Ia begitu bahagia saat mengetahui Memnanya selamat.

"Syukurlah..,"desah Shion dan Yamato tersenyum lega.

Namun kesenangan itu hanya terjadi untuk beberapa menit saja. Karena, selanjutnya gelak tawa wanita yang terdengar menyeramkan mengagetkan semua orang.

**_"HIHIHIHI...NYAHAHAHAH..."_**

"Si-siapa itu?" (Yamato)

"Hyaaa!" (Naruto)

"Hantu wanita itu.." (Shion)

Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih fokus untuk menyelamatkan Menma yang masih terjebak didalam sumur tua. "Cih.," decihnya sebal. "Menma dengar Tou-san!" Sasuke berteriak. "Tou-san akan melemparkan tali sumur, Menma pegang yang kuat. Lalu Tou-san akan menarik Menma keatas. Menma bisa?" tanyanya. Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli situasi tegang sekarang, bahkan ketika sosok wanita itu menampakan sosoknya dengan jelas membuat orang-orang yang berteriak panik dan ketakutan. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hiks.. I-iya Tou-chan..," jawab Menma pelan. Suaranya terdengar lemah teredam teriakan orang-orang dibelakangnya. Meskipun Menma keadaannya terlihat lemah tapi Sasuke percaya anaknya kuat. Buktinya ia masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Selanjutnya, ia menurukan tali sumurnya yang sebelumnya ia telah buatkan sumbu untuk memudahkan Menma memegangnya– agar tidak licin.

**_"HIKS.. HIKS.. HIHIIHI.. PERGI! PERGI!"_** sosok menyeramakan itu berjalan terseok mendekati Naruto dkk. Memandang orang-orang dihadapannya dengan kilatan benci. Wajahnya teramat pucat dengan mata yang melotot. Rambutnya panjang ikal sepinggul menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tubuhnya kurus dibalut dengan gaun hitam selutut. Kakinya yang telanjang berjalan tertatih. Sosok yang sama dengan lukisan menakutkan yang pernah Naruto lihat dirumahnya.

"Shion, k-kau bilang dia takkan menampakkan wujudnya jika kita bersama'kan?" Tanya Naruto ngeri melihat sosok asing 10 meter didepannya.

"Dia marah," sahut Shion pendek tak membantu sama sekali.

"LA-LAKUKAN SESUATU SHION!" Panik Naruto horor seraya melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya berhasil mencapai mulut sumur.

"Gunakan cerminnya Naruto-san! Arahkan pada wajahnya!" Perintah Shion lebih tenang. "Lawan ketakutanmu! Dia takkan berani menyentuhmu jika kau tak takut! Aku sedang berusaha!"

Naruto melakukan apa yang Shion katakan. Segera ia mengarahkan cermin kecil itu pada sosok itu, ia berusaha melawan ketakutannya. Walaupun tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan cucuran keringat dingin yang menucur. "P-Pergi! Pergi kau!" Racaunya setengah berteriak.

Bruugh!

"YAMATO-SAN!" Kaget Naruto melihat Yamato tiba-tiba pingsan. Rupanya sang penjaga keamanan itu terlalu kaget dan takut sehingga membuatnya tak kuat mental untuk menghadapi makhluk dunia lain tersebut.

"Gawat!" Shion panik, wanita itu segera melesat kearah Yamato yang tersungkur ditanah. "Ini gawat! Yamato-san sadarlah!" Tangannya penepuk-nepuk pipi Yamato dengan keras.

Naruto sendiri sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sosok wanita menyeramkan itu tiba-tiba hilang. "Eh? Shion! Hantunya hilang!" Teriak Naruto kepada Shion yang sibuk menyadarkan Yamato. "Kaca ini ampuh!" Lanjutnya senang bercampur lega.

"Oh.. Tidak..," bisik Shion yang tak berhasil menyadarkan Yamato. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan ketakutan. "Kita harus segera pergi!" Shion berdiri dengan gusar saat tubuh Yamato tiba-tiba mengejang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Menma. Sang ayah memeluk Menma dengan rasa haru. Syukurlah ia ternyata belum terlambat, Menmanya selamat walau dengan keadaan yang memperihatinkan. Tubuh anaknya begitu lemas, tangan kecilnya dipenuhi luka-luka, badannya yang basah sedikit menggigil kedinginan dan wajahnya begitu pucat telebih bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. Namun yang paling menghkawatirkan adalah bekas cekikan dilehernya. Pasti anaknya itu telah melewati kejadian yang begitu menakutkan. Menma yang malang.

"Tou-san disini.. Menma sudah aman bersama Tou-san.. Tak apa.. Tou-san akan melindungi Menma," lirih Sasuke pahit berbisik menenangkan sang anak seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dalam gendongan.

"MENMA!" Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan lagi rasa bahagianya ketika melihat Menma sudah didalam gendongan sang suami. Lelaki itu segera menerjang anaknya dengan rasa lega yang membuncah, memeluk Menma yang masih dalam gendongan Sasuke seraya menagis bahagia. "Menma tidak apa-apa? Hiks.. Mana yang sakit sayang? Maafkan Kaa-san.. Hiks.."

Menma tak menjawab anak itu masih menangis lemas dipelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu?

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan Shion mengitrupsi momen berharu-ria Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua pasangan ini nampak kaget saat melihat Shion berlari kearahnya. Tak sempat bertanya Shion kembali berteriak. "LARII! YAMATO-SAN KERASUKAN!" Teriaknya kalap seraya berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Dua detik setelahnya mereka berdua berlari mengikuti Shion dengan kecepatan penuh. "Shit!" umpat keduanya.

**_"NYHAHAHAHA... HIHIHI.. PERGI.. PERGI..!"_**

Yamato berjalan cepat. Matanya tertutup, namun bibirnya menyeringai– seram. Ia mengejar Naruto dkk yang telah mengganggunya dengan gelak tawa yang nyaring dan racauan 'Pergi' yang diulang-ulang. Suaranya bukan suara laki-laki, tapi itu suara wanita hantu yang sedari tadi menghantui mereka. Kesimpulannya, Yamato positif dirasuki makhluk asing yang bernama hantu.

Sasuke berlari seraya menggendong Menma. Ia berada posisi paling belakang, didepannya Shion dan Naruto. Mereka kini berhasil keluar dari halaman belakang, melewati semak dan lorong yang gelap tanpa senter. Namun, tiba-tiba Shion terjatuh. Kaki wanita cantik itu tersangkut sebuah ranting.

"KYAAA!"

"SHION!"

Kacau. Yamato hampir mencapai mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto tak mungkin meninggalkan Shion disana. Dengan panik Naruto menghampiri Shion dan menggendong wanita itu ala bridal. Kemudian kembali berlari. Akan tetapi Sasuke tak mengikutinya, ia malah berbalik dan menghadap Yamato– atau hantu itu. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke tak mengikutinya menengok kebelakang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya malah menantang sang hantu.

"SASUKE! KAU GILA? CEPAT LARIII BAKA!" Naruto berteriak menyadarkan suaminya yang mungkin sudah gila karena malah diam dengan Menma dalam gendongnya. Ia ikut berhenti, sementara Shion masih merintih kesakitan– mungkin kakinya terkilir.

"B-bagaimana ini Shion? Kau bisa hosh.. hosh.. melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto diantara napasnya yang memburu kecapean.

"Hiks.. Maaf Naruto-san.. hiks.. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya. Tapi.. Mungkin Uchiha-san bisa melakukan sesuatu," sahut Shion sedikit putus-putus karena ia sedang menangis kesakitan.

Eh?

Kini Sasuke dan 'Yamato' sedang berhadapan. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam dan mengitimidasi sosok Yamato yang menyeringai– seolah tak takut. Atau memang sang Uchiha tak takut?

"Apa yang kau inginkan setan keparat?!" Tanya Sasuke dingin penuh dendam. Sosoknya berdiri tangguh menghadap Yamato.

Hening..

'Yamato' terdiam tak menyahut. Sosoknya tertunduk namun sedetik kemudian terkikik.

**_"Hihihi... Pergi.. Pergi.." _**Suaranya melemah.

Naruto terlihat tegang, sementara Shion terlihat takjub melihat keberaniang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus, matanya masih setia mengintimidasi bak elang yang mencari mangsa. "Aku tak takut." Masih dingin dan mendesis."Aku sama sekali tak takut padamu, setan keparat!"

Ya.. Sasuke tak tak takut sama sekali kepada hantu. Tadi ia hanya takut dan kalut karena Menma yang hilang bukan karena hantu. Sekarang ia sama sekali tak takut.

Sosok 'Yamato' tak lagi bergerak. Shion tersenyum melihatnya. _'Ya.. Benar. Mereka takkan berani menganggu kepada seseorang yang teguh dan penuh keberanian seperti anda Uchiha-san._'

**_"Pergi.. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."_**

**_"_**Aku akan pergi." Kata Sasuke menimpali. "Aku mengerti, bagimu kami hanya pengganggu. Tapi aku takkan pernah meminta maaf padamu keparat! Karena Kau telah menyakiti anakku!" Desisnya menyeramkan. Naruto ternganga melihat aura suaminya yang ternyata lebih menakutkan ketimbang setan.

"Sa-sasuke...," ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Kami akan pergi dari rumahmu asal kau mengizinkan kami membawa apa yang kami bawa. Dan... Keluar dari tubuh itu!"

Bruugh!

Tubuh Yamato yang ambruk membuktikan bahwa sang hantu telah kalah dan pergi. Semuanya mendesah lega dan tersenyum. Naruto dan Shion bahkan saling berpelukan karena refleks. Sasuke berbalik kemudian tersenyum kecil. Rasa lelah yang ada pada diri mereka lenyap seketika. Sasuke mengecup kepala Menma penuh sayang.

"Lihat..? Tou-san akan melindungi Menma dan Kaa-sanmu. Jangan takut lagi," bisiknya ditelinga sang anak yang masih terisak. Anak kecil itu mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah.

Naruto kemudian berlari kearah suaminya, memeluk mereka dengan penuh rasa haru. "Menma.. Suke.. Hiks.. hiks.."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Naru.. Besok kita kembali ke Konoha," kata Sasuke setelah mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Ha'i," sahut Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kita tinggalkan rumah ini," lanjutnya.

"Hn. Tapi sebelum itu.." ucap Sasuke menggantung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shion dan Yamato. "Kita harus harus ke rumah sakit dulu. Sepertinya Shion terluka, Yamato-san juga dan Memna kita butuh perawatan."

"Kau benar.."

.

.

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**Wah.. Endingnya maksa banget ya? Err.. Gomen deh.. Keburu pegel sih padahal ide masih lancar. N rada kepepet juga gitu deh waktunya.. Hihihi..**

**Ini Fic One shoot pertama Kira, jadi gomen kalo gaje, BANGET malah gajenya juga. Apalagi gendre dominannya Horor.. aduh sumpah gak bakat. **

**Jadi mohon maklum kalo kurang serem atau gimana.. **

**Sebenarnya, Kira kalo pengalaman ama makhluk mistis itu tiap waktu juga berbaur. Makanya, pas disuruh bikin fic horor agak gak yakin. Kenapa? Coznya Kira udah terbiasa melihat mahkluk gituan, maklum Kira emang indigo. Hehe.. Jadi gak tahu tuh rasanya takut n tegang kalo berhadapan ama yang gituan. Bakat dari orok gitu deh.. hohoho..**

**Nah.. Kira bikin Fic ini juga mau ngeramein n berpartisipasi dievent Grup HOROR IN SEPTEMBER SNSL di fb aja.. Semoga gak nyampah aja ya fic gaje ini.. ^^,**

**Mudah-mudahan juga Minna-san bisa memetik sebuah pesan tersirat di fic ini. Serius loh.. ^^**

**Fic ini sebenernya inspirasi dari curhatan ketakutan temen-temen kampus aku. Dituangin dalam satu cerita. Kaya: sosok yang mengcopy kita itu emang ada loh.. Suara yang menjawab klo kita berbicara tapi ga ada siapa-siapa, atau hal2 lainnya yang diatas itu emang beneran. Udah sifatnya kalo jin itu jahil, jadi yang dapet pengalaman mistis itu kesialan yang beruntung sebenernya. Hehe..**

**Tapi..**

**Jangan takut Minna-san.. Coz Kita mahkluk lebih mulia ketimbang mereka. Cukup dengan keberanian aja mereka kalah tuh.. Kaya Sasuke doong, dia berani! Hohoho..**

**Istilahnya, kalo ada yang melotot, pelototin aja lagi.. ahaha.. pasti ngabur tuh jin/ hantu. **

**Akhir kata..**

**Semoga berkenan meriview fic gaje ini..**

**Arigato.. Jaa ne~**


End file.
